Afterlife
by Karou Uzumaki
Summary: Hinata e Itachi se encuentran muertos. Dos almas que en vida nunca se conocieron ¿podrán amarse?Estando en vida, nuevamente no recuerdan que un día estuvieron muertos ¿pero su amor seguirá latiendo igual que cuando estaban muertos?. Ahora los papeles se reinvierten para proteger a 'esa' persona. ItaHina 100%. Basada en la canción "afterlife" de A7X
1. Chapter 1

**Mi ángel**

-El día en que el cielo lloro-

Capítulo 1

"_I see a distant light, but girl this can't be right, such a surreal place to see so how did this come to be arrived too early"_

-¡Byakugan!-

Un ataque del Juubi se acercaba e iba dirigido al héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi. El Clan Hyuga de inmediato se posicionó para el ataque, eran los más aptos por su dojutsu, entre los miembros más destacados se encontraban Hiashi Hyuga, Neji Hyuga y Hinata Hyuga. Ellos hicieron una barrera protegiendo el ataque, pero algo pasaba ¿Qué sucedía? Hinata corría a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba Naruto, es cierto que su Clan había repelido el ataque pero el Juubi empezaba a tirar lanzas muy pequeñas, ella los pudo observar con su byakugan y se interpuso enfrente de Naruto.

Todo era oscuro, escucha los gritos de Neji y de Naruto. Ella estaba inconsciente, pero logró abrir los ojos, sentía un gran dolor en el corazón lo primero que vio fue a Neji horrorizado y a Naruto desesperado _¿qué sucedía?_ Era lo que Hinata pensaba, ella quería hablar, sin embargo no podía, era como si no pudiese moverse. Más lo podía observar todo, como una película. De repente un gran calor recorrió su cuerpo.

Y cerró los ojos para no abrirlos jamás.

En el cielo pequeñas gotas de agua caían hacia la Tierra, el combate seguía pero de repente se escucho decir

-¡Victoria!-

Hinata yacía en el suelo, parecía un ángel con una cara de paz, tranquilidad e incluso denotaba felicidad. Neji soltó un grito desgarrador, desde que su prima cayó en batalla no pudo luchar más, no es que no quisiera sino que el dolor de su alma era mayor, cuando escuchó los gritos de ¡Victoria! Sintió como su corazón se hacía pequeño. Miró a su prima, más que ello su _hermana_ con su byakugan viendo que, en realidad estaba muerta.

Neji tomó su mano mientras soltaba amargas lagrimas, Hinata no solo era su "protegida" por ser de la rama superior del Clan, sino que ella era su única familia (que él consideraba) ella, ¡Hinata Hyuga! Era su amor platónico, su amor imposible, ¡Jamás estarían juntos por ser de la misma familia, de la misma sangre!. Neji no paraba de llorar, Tenten asentía con la cabeza baja, mientras cerró los ojos, su mejor amiga, su consejera, había muerto.

Naruto en cambio tenía un aura de felicidad porque su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha estaba de vuelta, pero a la vez sentía un cuchillo en su corazón, se sentía solo, una sensación que no había sentido de esa manera, era cierto que los últimos 16 años de vida había estado viviendo solo y, en algunas ocasiones sentía ese malestar atravesar su corazón en forma de cuchillo ardiente, pero nada como esa sensación, sentía como si incluso su sombra se hubiese ido o lo hubiese abandonado.

Su padre, Hiashi Hyuga líder del Clan, observo desde lejos como un cuerpo de su Clan yacía en el suelo desde hace ya, mucho tiempo. Bajo la cabeza mientras se repetía algunas palabras _"ella era débil, demasiado débil como para ser líder, demasiado generosa, demasiado dulce, demasiado buena…como un ángel"._ Hiashi no es que deseara la muerte de su hija, pero siempre quiso que Hanabi Hyuga fuera líder del Clan, aunque por reglas generales le tocara a su hija serlo. Se acercó hacia donde estaba su sobrino junto con Tenten.

Su mirada de Neji mostraba un dolor inmenso, Tenten lloraba en silencio, amaba a Neji y eso le destrozaba, jamás vio antes a su amado llorar y mucho menos había perdido ella a alguien tan importante, como Hinata lo era. Hiashi levantó a Neji del cuello mientras observaba con odio a su hija, pero en realidad no era odio, era impotencia de porque ella había muerto ¿Por qué?

Naruto después de su aclamada gloria se acercó hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Hinata, sintió como el corazón se le hacía pequeño en un suspiro de dolor, gracias a ella el estaba vivo, gracias a ella el estaba parado.

Kiba y Akamaru miraron la escena, Kiba no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas, Hinata era su mejor amiga, su hermana y en cierto punto hasta daba un aire maternal en las misiones. Akamaru soltó un aullido de dolor, Shino quien, era integrante del equipo 8 vio la escena, el era un chico fuerte y de pocas palabras pero al ver a la única mujer con la que socializó en toda su vida, y al ver a su amiga soltó una lagrima por debajo de sus gafas. Kiba y Hinata eran los únicos amigos que el tenia de verdad, los únicos que no se olvidaban de su existencia y, ahora ver a Hinata ahí muerta le causaba un gran dolor de no haberla podido proteger.

Neji seguía mirando a Hinata, _¿Cómo es que dio la vida por Naruto? _Esas, eran las palabras resonantes en él.

Días más tarde, todos los ninjas de la Hoja se encontraban en Konohoa enterrando a los ninjas caídos durante la guerra, entre ellos estaba Hinata en una piedra de personas ilustres. Tenten, Neji, Kiba y Shino fueron los únicos que se quedaron ahí viendo como en la piedra estaba el nombre "Hinata Hyuga y con la fecha de su nacimiento y de su muerte 27 de diciembre de 1996 a 15 de mayo de 2013. Neji no podía creer que estuviera Hinata en esa piedra, su cuerpo enterrado y con una fecha de nacimiento y de muerte. Tenten veía como su amado estaba hincado en el piso acariciando el lugar donde ahora estaba Hinata, decidió que lo mejor era irse, el día estaba nublado y llovía, hacia mucho que llovía. Kiba observó como todo el panteón de Konohoa estaba lleno de visitantes, era como si no solo Hinata hubiese muerto, esa maldita guerra se llevo la vida de muchos.

Hanabi Hyuga estaba en el jardín observando que, las flores estaban marchitas el cielo lloraba, ella solo estaba sentada mientras se tocaba su cabeza, tenía un dolor verdaderamente fuerte. _No debiste haber muerto, hermana…me haces falta aunque nunca demostré afecto hacia a ti, tenia envidia de que tú fueras la heredera y que yo no, Hinata…._

Hiashi Hyuga miraba el jardín donde, por lo general se encontraba Hinata con Hanabi, pero ahora el jardín lucia marchito mientras su hija estaba sentada…él quien era un hombre fuerte miraba el retrato de los 4 miembros de la familia principal Hyuga: Noriko Hyuga, su amada esposa, quien murió al mes de dar a luz a la pequeña Hanabi, Hinata Hyuga, Hanabi y el….era la única foto que tenia con los cuatro integrantes, tomo la fotografía que estaba enmarcada pero se le cayó haciendo que la mitad derecha se partiera y se quebrara, mal augurio, ya que en la mitad derecha se encontraba Hinata y Noriko.

…

…

Había una gran luz blanca, más resplandeciente de lo que ya era ese lugar. Hinata tocó su cara, su cuerpo, ¿estaba viva?, observó sus ropas, eran blancas y el lugar…era un gran jardín que tenia flores pero todas eran blancas, todo en ese lugar era blanco, ahí pudo notar que ese espacio tenía diferentes tonalidades de ese color, excepto los tallos de las flores, esos si eran verdes pero fuera de eso todo era blanco.

De repente le empezó a doler la cabeza, a decir verdad tanto color blanco la estaba dejando un poco deslumbrada, vio a su alrededor muchas personas caminando. A ninguna conocía.

En una banca, estaba Itachi Uchiha, miraba el infinito color blanco que había, el mismo se había sorprendido que no se hubiese ido al infierno por los actos cometidos anteriormente: asesinar a todo su clan, asesinar a sus progenitores, hacer que su hermano fuese una masa de odio, haber destruido países completos, asesinado a gente inocente….Itachi miraba desolado su final, es cierto que tenia días ahí, después de que derrotó a Kabuto y que deshizo el Edo Tensei, lo único que lo mantenía sereno era saber que antes de su segunda muerte logró hablar con su querido hermano menor, Sasuke Uchiha.

Era ya la segunda vez que estaba en ese lugar, la primera vez fue después de que Sasuke Uchiha lo asesinó, cuando llegó ahí por primera vez se sentía solo completamente y sentía que ese lugar no era el apropiado para él, sentía que, el debía estar en un lugar en el infierno, pero todo parecía indicar que algo había hecho bien como para estar ahí. Y, ahora era la segunda vez que estaba ahí ya que después de que fue invocado por Kabuto Yakushi el lo derrotó junto a su hermano Sasuke, para después volver al lugar donde debía estar, el cielo. A diferencia de la primera vez, ahora no se sentía solo, sentía como si hubiese paz. Miro a todos lados, todo era igual, luces blancas, todo era blanco en ese lugar. Pero vio que un ángel se acercaba a él, un ángel hermoso que tentaba al pecado por su belleza genuina.

Hinata empezaba acercarse a aquel hombre, ella recordaba que, cuando tenía vida en alguna ocasión formaron un escuadrón para recuperar a un tal Itachi Uchiha, quien era muy parecido al hombre que estaba sentado en una banca, decidió hacerle compañía ya que, era la única persona que le aprecia familiar en ese mundo blanco.

Hinata e Itachi se encontraron frente a frente, el estaba maravillado, de todos los días (que parecían eternos ahí) ese era el mejor, era un Ángel, que seguro lo conduciría al pecado.

Hinata se ruborizó y fue cuando, Itachi descubrió que no solo había puro color blanco ahí sino que también existía el color rosado de cuando alguien se sonroja, hacia mucho no veía ese color.

-Querido ángel… ¿Qué haces tú aquí conmigo?-él seguía creyendo aun que ella era un Ángel.

Hinata se quedó asombrada ¿ella era un ángel? Hasta donde ella recordaba era una muerta que se encontraba en un lugar lejano a lo que un día se llamaba vida.

Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos- Yo no soy un Ángel, ¿tú eres Itachi Uchiha?-preguntó con pena.

Itachi observó detenidamente a esa chica, hasta sus ojos eran blanquecinos, pero tenían un destello de color plata, ¿Quién era esa chica? Si no era un Ángel… ¿Qué era?, además ¿Cómo sabia su nombre?

-Así es, soy Itachi Uchiha ¿y usted quién es mi querido Ángel?-

De nuevo se ruborizó, _¿mi querido Ángel?_ , aquel pensamiento la hizo sentirse extraña, estuvo a nada de desmayarse pero Itachi la sujetó a tiempo y la miro fijamente, jamás había visto a esa mujer, si no era un Ángel…debía ser una muerta al igual que todas las personas que se encontraban ahí.

-Soy…- se notaba una sonrisa melancólica- o más bien un día me llamé Hinata Hyuga-

Itachi escuchó con severidad esas palabras _Hinata Hyuga_ , de repente recordó que el Clan Hyuga era el segundo más importante, después del Clan Uchiha y entonces supo que ella debía ser hija de Hiashi Hyuga, líder del Clan.

-¿Qué haces aquí querido Ángel?¿Cómo es que un Ángel tan hermoso puede estar muerto?.

-Yo- bajó la mirada y se mordió su labio inferior -Morí en la guerra- y su cara se trastornó a una de felicidad.

Itachi anteriormente había mantenido conversaciones triviales con otros muertos, pero ninguno tenía una cara de felicidad por haber muerto, todos parecían tener una sonrisa melancólica en sus rostros _¿porque este Ángel está feliz si murió tan joven?_

-¿Por qué estas feliz?

-Porque morí protegiendo a la persona que mas amé en vida, morí protegiendo lo que más quería en este mundo y morí protegiendo a mi aldea y a mi país-

Itachi quedó maravillado, ese ángel dio todo en vida para tener una muerte segura.

-¿y tu Itachi? ¿Qué haces aquí?-de nuevo miro a su alrededor, y ese color blanco inundó su vista.

-Pues, estoy en un lugar donde no debería estar y, tengo miedo, mucho miedo….

-¿Por qué tienes miedo?-

-Si tu estás conmigo no tendré miedo-

Hinata tomo la mano de Itachi

-A tu lado me siento con paz y felicidad, Itachi, no sé porque motivo pero así lo siento

-Yo tengo esa misma sensación, mi ángel de paz.

Ambos caminaron y platicaron sobre sus antiguas vidas en el mundo de los mortales, Itachi no podía creer que esa chica sufriera tanto, era como si en el cielo estuviera teniendo la oportunidad de amar, pero ¿se podría amar en el cielo?

* * *

_Editado 21/junio/2014_

¡Hola! Quiero decirles que he mejorado este fic, anteriormente lo publiqué en otra cuenta (Tamahara-chan) para que no piensen que es plagio, se trata de mi propia historia, sólo modifiqué algunas cosas (como la redacción y ortografía).

Espero les agrade esta historia, es un ItaHina. Sus comentarios son bienvenidos, siganme ;)

¡Sayonara!


	2. Aquellos que amé

**Aquellos que ame.**

-Capitulo 2-

"Loved ones back home all crying cause they're already missing me"

(Aquellos que amé, están en casa llorando porque todavía me están extrañando)

๑

El tiempo en el cielo era diferente. Un día en el cielo era un mes en la tierra, 12 días en el cielo era 1 año en la Tierra. El tiempo era diferente, todo era diferente en ese lugar, las tonalidades de blanco al principio deslumbraban, lo único que no era blanco era el tallo de las flores, el rostro, los ojos y el cabello de cada una de las personas que se encontraban ahí.

Hinata observaba como algunos se conocían e incluso se abrazaban, algunos lloraban quejándose de que tenían cosas que hacer aún, otros se maldecían porque querían regresar con vida a sus hogares. Por algún motivo en ese lugar no había dolor ni esperanza, simplemente era como si las emociones estuvieran congeladas en un instante, como si todo ahí fuera frío. Eso hizo recordar a Hinata que, incluso el hielo era frio.

Itachi se encontraba junto a ella caminando, ella lo observaba y no lograba descifrar del todo que pasaba por la mente de ese hombre, según recordaba era un criminal rango S, desertor de Konohoa ; el causante del dolor y odio de Sasuke Uchiha, el mejor amigo de Naruto Uzumaki y el amor de Sakura Haruno.

Itachi le devolvió la mirada, tal parecía que esa chica de igual modo buscaba su atención, parecía que ella estaba intrigada ¿Qué podía esconder Itachi Uchiha? Estaba muerto, nada de lo que dijera se iría a otra parte, ya estaban muertos. La observó detenidamente, mientras esta se sentaba en una banca de color blanco grisáceo

-No me explico cómo es que pudiste morir en la guerra- Itachi se dirigió a ella confundido.

Hinata suspiró mientras un mar de recuerdos le venía a la mente y, fijo su vista al infinito, aún le quedaban cosas por hacer en vida, una de ellas era estar con Kurenai cuando su bebé naciera, otra era estar con Hanabi cuando ella la necesitara en algún asunto de mujeres y…hablar con Naruto, es cierto que durante la invasión de Pain a Konohoa ella le dijo por primera y última vez "te amo", además en esa ocasión venció su pena y sus sonrojos, con tal de salvar a la persona que más amaba en ese mundo, la persona que la alentaba a seguir adelante y seguir su camino como ninja….¿Naruto pensaría en ella?. Hinata tocó su corazón, y no sintió dolor alguno ante tal pensamiento, ahora entendía que en cielo no había dolor, no había emociones…

Pero no solo amo en vida a Naruto, no…también amo a Neji Hyuga, su primo. No sólo era importante para ella por ser miembro del Bouke, sino que Neji era un apoyo emocional de ella cuando se encontraba triste, aunque en un principio se mostraba frio, distante y grosero con ella…y tenía motivos, gracias a que de pequeña la raptaron.

Su tío, Hizashi Hyuga se tuvo que ofrecer para ser asesinado en nombre de su hermano gemelo y líder del clan, Hiashi Hyuga.

Por años ese sentimiento la atormentó profundamente, por otro lado amaba a Hanabi, su hermana menor. Pero tal parecía que ella no la quería ya que cuando Hinata se acercaba para ayudarle a un entrenamiento, su hermana la miraba seria y le decía _"que ella era débil y que al contrario, que en vez de que ella le enseñara tal pareciera que ella debía entrenarla"_ Hinata solo sonreía cuando ella le decía eso, sonreía como si no importara, mientras veía a su padre acercarse y quitarla, ya que era tiempo de entrenar padre e hija…desde luego _Hiashi-Hanabi, _ya que Hinata no estaba incluida.

Amaba a su madre, Noriko. Quizá fue la única que en verdad quiso a Hinata, la cuidaba cuando tenía algún resfriado, Ella desde pequeña nació con una salud débil, así que Noriko la protegía y le enseñaba todo sobre el cultivo de flores, pero un día murió, dejándola sola en esa gran casa que cada día se hacía más grande.

Amaba a su padre, Hiashi Hyuga, aunque siempre recibía rechazos de este diciéndole que era débil, culpable de las desgracias del Clan y que no era digna heredera y que, en un futuro la desconocería como hija.

Amaba la aldea, la amaba ya que ahí creció y ahí se había forjado como kunoichi, al principio Neji le dijo que ella no podría ser kunoichi dado que era débil en espíritu y físicamente.

Hinata se miro a si misma seria y se preguntó _¿alguien alguna vez me ha amado?_ pero de pronto sus propios pensamientos hicieron que ella retractara ese pensamiento, era demasiado egoísta de su parte, ella siempre sostenía que se debía tener confianza en sí mismo y que todo lo que hicieras lo hagas sin pensar recibir algo a cambio. Se sentía feliz por un lado, en ese lugar no había dolor, no había lluvia, no había esperanza, no había sentimientos, solo recuerdos de las personas que algún día fueron.

Volvió a mirar a Itachi, minutos antes este le había planteado una pregunta y ella se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

-Pues es deber de cada shinobi morir- dijo Hinata mientras esbozaba una sonrisas

-Yo creo que usted no debió morir, es demasiado buena como para estar aquí, además usted es joven-añadió Itachi con una sonrisa

-Yo pienso que usted es demasiado generoso y quizá mintió para vivir cuando en realidad dio amor por aquellos a los que amaba y lo único que recibió fue odio-

Itachi abrió los ojos de par en par ¿esa chica descifro sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo?. Hinata lo miro de nueva cuenta, no se necesitaba ser una experta para saber que los ojos de ese hombre estaban llenos de tristeza pero tenían un aire de felicidad por haber logrado algún propósito en específico

-Hinata…usted es fuerte

Rió para sí misma, toda la vida había escuchado que ella era débil, que ella no podía, que su hermana o su primo eran mejores, que ella era un estorbo, que no servía, que no debería ser kunoichi, que era gentil y que eso era un defecto. Y ahora que estaba muerta uno de los shinobis más fuertes de Konohoa le decía que era fuerte, eso sí que era nuevo.

-Usted es fuerte Itachi-san, aunque…- Hinata hizo una pausa, por alguna extraña razón en ella no existía ya el típico tartamudeo ni el sonrojo que antes le atormentaban al mantener una conversación – veo tristeza en sus ojos con un aire de victoria.

-A veces me pregunto si lo que hice en vida fue bueno, o fracasé-

-Yo creo que si lo hace sentir bien, fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar, aunque si usted se siente bien por su pasado es que hizo bien-

-Yo nunca hice nada por mi cuenta, siempre me deje manipular con un títere fingiendo ser fuerte, fingiendo que no me dolía conspirar contra mi familia mientras era ANBU y todo lo que decía mi padre lo tenía que decir, fingir que no me dolía que a los 4 años de edad haya visto la Tercera Guerra mundial Shinobi y ver como en Konohoa había restos de niños muertos en vez de estar jugando yo…siempre me escondí detrás de esa mascara ANBU fingiendo ser poderosamente fuerte mientras que era un hombre sin identidad, lo único que me mantenía en pie y con la esperanza de que todo eso cambiaria era….Sasuke-

-Y llego el punto en que quiso proteger a su hermano, y pensó en el antes de pensar en usted así eso significara una condena-

-Así es, me sorprende que yo esté en este lugar, debería estar en el infierno por todos los actos que cometí-

-Quizá su voluntad fue fuerte y limpia, por eso está usted aquí-

-Tengo miedo, me cuesta trabajo creer que tenga miedo de enfrentar la realidad que me asecha aun estando muerto, la primera vez que vine aquí tenía miedo de enfrentarme a mis padre y decirles cuanto lo sentía por que se, que por más que pida perdón, por más que este arrepentido nada les devolverá la vida….-

-Nunca lo conocí en vida Itachi-san, siempre escuche hablar de usted por medio de Kurenai-sensei, y por leyendas del "cuervo de Konohoa" "el líder del escuadrón ANBU", siempre escuché leyendas asombrosas de un shinobi sorprendentemente fuerte que, un día erradicó a todo su clan, asesinando a sus padres y dejando a su hermano…pero no sé si estoy en lo correcto pero…yo digo que usted dejo vivo a su hermano por salvarlo y crearse la faceta de que usted era un criminal cuando en realidad lo hacía por amor-

-Hinata-san, usted es realmente buena leyendo sentimientos, insisto que usted no debería estar aquí-

-Yo digo que mi misión en la tierra termino por algún motivo, extraño a los que amé un día, pero…-suspiro- yo creo que mi huella en la tierra fue borrada.

-¿Por qué dice eso?

-Vera, mi padre tenía altas exceptivas en mi así que me sometió a un entrenamiento riguroso desde que era una niña pero no fui lo que él esperaba, en cambio Hanabi mi hermana menor logró cosas que si quiera yo, su hermana mayor por 5 años pudo realizar. Mi madre falleció tiempo después de dar a luz a mi hermana Hanabi. Mi primo Neji me odió y culpó por la muerte de su padre, Hizashi Hyuga. Siempre viví en las sombras esperando a que alguien viera esa invisibilidad que tengo, creo yo lo único que deje pendiente fue ver nacer al hijo de Kurenai, creo que ella si me quiso y…despedirme de Naruto Uzumaki, lo único que me satisface es saber que di la vida por el sin recibir nada, sin duda este lugar es tranquilo-

๑

Itachi y Hinata siguieron hablando de sus vidas, ambos encontraron una conexión interna en ellos muy grande, los dos habían sufrido tanto y ahora estaban ahí platicando como si fueran dos grandes amigos.

De repente, se vio a un hombre alto, un poco más alto que Sasuke, tenía el pelo color castaño, cara redonda y de facciones muy finas, tenía una banda ninja de Konohoa, de inmediato Itachi se le quedo viendo

-Itachi, ¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-Shisui…..

* * *

_*Editado el 23/junio/2014*_

¡Hola! ¿Que creen? Hoy cumplo un año de pertenecer a Fanfiction y por ello subí una nueva Historia *=* esta en mi perfil, por si la quieren leer. GRACIAS por sus lindos comentarios, no sabia que se interesarian tanto en un ItaHina ñ.ñ prometo escribir muchas más historias de esta hermosa pareja ¡Sayonara! 3


	3. Seguramente te echaré de menos

**Seguramente te echaré de menos**

_-Capitulo 3-_

"_Got nothing against you and surely I'll miss you"_

_(No tengo nada en contra tuya y seguramente te echaré de menos)_

๑

๑

Itachi estaba sorprendido, ahí estaba su mejor amigo y al que consideraba hermano mayor, Shisui Uchiha, su modelo a seguir.

Shisui lo miraba con añoranza y, se dio cuenta que junto al él estaba una hermosa chica de cabellos entre azul fuerte y negro, era sin duda hermosa, pero de nueva cuenta Shisui recordó donde estaban: en el cielo, a decir verdad todos los que estaban ahí estaban muertos.

-¡Vamos! ¡¿Acaso ese es el recibimiento que le das a tu primo mayor?!

Itachi seguía en shock, simplemente le daba tanta alegría ver a su mejor amigo ¡era como un sueño!, Hinata no paso desapercibida al ver tal emoción en él y se alegró, sinceramente ese encuentro había sido muy bueno, aunque tenía la duda de saber _quién_ era ese hombre, por su apariencia era mayor que Itachi, pero hace algunos momentos le había llamado "primo" eso quería decir que al igual que él ese hombre era un Uchiha.

Itachi corrió a abrazar a su amigo, era cierto que eran pocas las veces que daba afecto en público pero ¿Qué más daba? Le nacía abrazarle, como nunca lo hizo en vida…

-¡Shisui! ¡Qué alegría me da verte!- estuvo a punto de derramar lágrimas de felicidad. La última vez que se vieron fue hace muchos años, un poco más de una década, días antes de la masacre del Clan.

Shisui noto que Itachi se encontraba feliz, pero a la vez sintió un aire de nostalgia. Sí su querido primo estaba ahí quería decir que… también estaba muerto.

-¿Cómo han estado las cosas?- se atrevió a decir el Uchiha mayor, quién le llevaba cuatro años más.

Itachi bajo la mirada, al parecer los que estaban en el cielo no podían ver lo que sucedía en la Tierra, o es que Shisui quería saber más….o confírmalo, podría ser.

Hinata se sentía un poco incómoda, ya que bueno. a decir verdad ella no tenía nada que ver en ese momento especial, pero justamente cuando pensaba eso Itachi se acercó a ella para tomar su mano y la acercó a donde se encontraba su primo. Shisui se quedo intrigado _-¿Acaso esa chica seria novia de Itachi y ambos murieron? Hmmmm… no, no creo ¿Quién es esta chica? Esos ojos…¡debe ser el byakugan! Entonces a juzgar por su apariencia debe ser una Hyuga –_

-Shisui, te presento a Hinata Hyuga.

Ella se sonrojó.

-Mucho gusto Hinata-san- Shisui extendió su mano a manera de cortesía.

-Hinata, el es mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi primo ¡mi hermano mayor! Shisui Uchiha- añadió Itachi orgulloso

-¡En momentos como este como me encantaría tomar Sake!- gritó eufórico Shisui causando que algunas personas ajenas a la conversación voltearan a verlos de manera un tanto extraña.

Hinata vio la acción y recordó que, ya no estaban en un parque donde podían tener discreción; ese lugar era lindo y a la vez un poco incomodo ya que todo mundo se veía….

-Shisui-san, si usted está aquí es porque…

Antes de que Hinata dijera algo Shisui la interrumpió

-Veo que eres amiga de Itachi, pues veras, en efecto todo el que está aquí esta….¡muerto!-

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par, aún no se acostumbraba a estar muerta y hablar con personas que, un día tuvieron vida propia, familia, sueños, metas, ilusiones y una identidad, todos los que estaban ahí se llamaban por quienes eran antes, en vida.

-Shisui, no deberías hablarle así a Hinata-chan, ella…-se acercó más a Shisui- ella aún no se acostumbra es "nueva"-

-¡¿es nueva?!- gritó Shisui, causando que la Hyuga se sonrojara, de nuevo.

A Itachi se le había olvidado que su primo era escandaloso, cualquier persona que no conociera a "Shunshin no Shisui" (*Shisui del cuerpo parpadeante, así le decían en vida por su increíble velocidad) pensaría que él era un completo idiota.

-Etto…sí, soy "nueva" apenas acabo de llegar- y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos índices.

-¿pero cómo? Una señorita como usted debería….-

-La muerte se da a todas las edades, Shisui-san-

-Bueno, bueno de cualquier forma no me hubiese imaginado haber encontrado a mi primo aquí….

-A decir verdad yo llegué hace unas horas…en realidad fallecí hace unos 6 meses….

Hinata sabía a qué se refería él.

En Konohoa, ella y otros habían formado el Escuadrón de Ocho Hombres, hacia cerca de medio año para traer de vuelta a Sasuke Uchiha y capturar a Itachi Uchiha pero fue una misión fallida ya que llegaron cuando la pelea estaba terminada.

-Vaya, no pensé que morirías tan pronto Itachi-

-Bueno, a decir verdad todos morimos a tempana edad…yo morí a los 19 años

-Si…que rápido pasó el tiempo

-¿y tu hermosa, a qué edad falleciste?-En el cielo, era común preguntar eso, así como en vida se dice _¿Cuándo es tú cumpleaños_

Hinata se sintió incomoda por la pregunta pero al final contestó

-A los 16 años-

Shisui abrió los ojos de par en par, sin duda esa chica había muerto exageradamente joven, muy joven.

-Vaya, Vaya…bueno estamos en confianza pero ¿Qué hacías con Itachi?- la cara de Shisui se transformó a una de pervertido, imaginando lo que su primo y la Hyuga deberían haber estado haciendo…

-Etto yo…no conocía a Itachi, más bien lo conocí en este lugar-

Shisui quedo mas impresionado, Itachi parecía conocer a Hinata desde hace años y resultaba ser que apenas se habían conocido y en un lugar exactamente no propicio para hacer cúmulos sociales.

-¡Shisui!- Itachi le dio un codazo a su primo- no es manera de tratar a Hinata….

-¿pero…si ustedes dos no se conocían como es que…?-

Itachi terminó contándole su historia, de cómo fue que se unió a Akatsuki, la matanza de su clan días después de que el mismo llevara a cabo esos actos….Hinata quedó horrorizada al escuchar todos los crímenes y como es que Itachi había visto la muerte de Shisui, con tal de salvar a la aldea.

-¡Hinata-san! ¡No ponga esa cara!-

-Shisui, no sabes el gusto que me da verte, después de todo. Es sorprendente que no te haya visto antes… cuando morí, claro, pero… ¿has sabido algo de mis padres? ¿los has visto?

El Uchiha mayor asintió.

-De hecho para eso vine, tienes que ir a verlos

Itachi tragó saliva, el hecho de verlos después de tantos años le causaba un sentimiento de nostalgia y remordimiento, miro a Hinata quién al parecer entendió toda la historia de los Uchiha y tomó su mano en señal de que estaba con él, Shisui no paso de desapercibida la acción y vio como _ellos_ se entendían.

-¿y bien?-interrumpió Shisui, haciendo que Hinata e Itachi salieran de su vínculo.

-Yo… ¡iré a ver a mis padres!-

Los tres caminaron por un largo pasillo, era un blanco brillante que bien podría haber dejado ciego a cualquier mortal.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-dijo Hinata intrigada ya que nunca había caminado mas allá de donde ella se encontraba

-Bueno pues aquí es donde están las personas que tienen un poco más de tiempo de muertas y que esperan a sus familiares

-¿familiares?

-Si, por ejemplo Fugaku y Mikoto esperan a Itachi y a Sasuke…es como una sala de esperas.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, si ese lugar era de familiares que esperaban a sus familias que se encontraban vivas, quizá encontraría a su madre…podría ser una gran posibilidad al final de todo.

Itachi quedó mudo, enfrente de él estaba su madre y su padre

-¡Itachi!- su madre corrió hacia los brazos de su hijo y lo abrazó.

Su padre miraba la escena, mientras miraba a la chica que estaba junto a su hijo, a juzgar por esos ojos debería ser una Hyuga

-Madre….-Itachi sollozaba, ya que jamás se imaginó poder volver a ver a sus padres

-¡Hijo! ¡No sabes cuánto te he extrañado y echado de menos!

Hinata veía nostalgia la escena, como desearía ella encontrar a su madre, después de todo desde que tenía 5 años no la veía.

Fugaku, quitó a Mikoto y abrazó a su hijo.

Era un abrazo plenamente familiar lleno de emociones, era como ese tipo de encuentros de personas que se encuentran después de años de no verse, pero era raro, ya que todos estaban muertos y estaban en el cielo.

Mikoto vio extrañada a la jovencita que acompañaba a su hijo y a su sobrino

-¡Hijo! ¡Me alegra que hayas tenido una novia!- grito eufórica Mikoto haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara al máximo – Mírala, es tan adorable, ¿Cómo te llamas querida?-

-Etto…-ella juagaba con sus dedos, en verdad estaba nerviosa- mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga.

El Uchiha tomó la mano de Hinata y la miro a los ojos, en realidad Itachi ya se había enamorado de ella en menos de lo que cualquiera se pudiese imaginar

Mikoto en sus pensamientos no podía imaginar cómo es que aquella chica había muerto, se veía tan adorable, no cabía en su cabeza como es que esa chica tan tierna, y hermosa pudiera estar muerta, Fugaku por otra parte veía con ojos severos a Itachi, no se imaginaba que después del atentado contra el Clan, Itachi hubiese podido rehacer su vida, eso le sonaba bastante ilógico.

-¿Y bien?-Fugaku interrumpió en tono molesto, típico de los Uchiha.

-En realidad Hinata y yo nos acabamos de conocer- se excusó Itachi mientras una sonrisa sincera le salía de los labios, Mikoto y Fugaku se miraron mutuamente pareciera que, ellos se conocían de más tiempo.

Hinata miraba apenada la escena, la verdad es que se sentía tan feliz, tan deseosa de contarle eso a Kurenai y a Neji, pero abrió bien los ojos y sus pensamientos, Neji y Kurenai no estaban ahí…ella ya estaba muerta y aun no podía creérselo, aunque le empezaba a gustar esa vida que llevaba de muerta.

-Hinata Hyuga- dijo Fugaku – yo conocí a su padre y a su tío en algún tiempo, supongo los debe estar buscando ¿cierto?-

Hinata asintió, la verdad es que se sentía feliz pero a la vez estaba intrigada por saber que había sido de su madre y su tío Hizashi.

Fugaku tomó de la muñeca a la niña, mientras Itachi, Shisui y Mikoto los seguían, pronto se dirigieron a un enorme jardín de flores blanquecinas, que eran muy hermosas y ahí sentada estaba su madre y su tío Hizashi, con quien no tuvo mucho contacto ya que murió cuando ella tenía 3 años y dos años después falleció su madre.

Noriko se quedó asombrada, en verdad era su hija….

_-Hinata… ¿eres tú? ¡Mi hija!-_ al pensar eso soltó algunas lagrimas y corrió hacia donde estaba ella, Hinata hizo exactamente lo mismo e Itachi no supo que decir, a la vez se sentía muy feliz de que hubiese encontrado a su madre.

-¡Hinata!- gritó su madre- pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Abrazó a su madre como nunca lo había hecho en vida, mientras la observaba, no quería perder ese recuerdo, ella era muy pequeña cuando su madre se fue… apenas y recordaba su mirada y ahora que la volvía a ver se daba cuenta de que era tan hermosa, tan dulce

-Madre ¿verdad que tú me amaste?-preguntó Hinata mientras derramaba lágrimas de alegría

-¡Amor! ¡Claro que te amé! ¡Te amo Hinata!-

Hizashi Hyuga estaba impactado, jamás se imaginó encontrarse a su sobrina ahí, y una idea terrorífica la vino a la mente: Neji

-Hizashi-sama-Hinata hizo una reverencia, en señal de respeto a los mayores

-Hinata-sama, ha crecido bastante ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-16 años-

Hizashi y Mikoto se miraron, si que habían pasado bastantes años

-¿Cómo está Neji?

-No se preocupe Hizashi-sama, Neji-niisan está bien, el está….vivo- La palabra _"vivo"_ le costaba trabajo de decir aún no se acostumbraba.

๑

Itachi platicaba con sus padres de tantas cosas, la Cuarta Guerra Ninja y como es que Madara Uchiha estaba vivo, además de Obito Uchiha a quién creían muerto.

Shisui estaba impactado, mientras ellos estaban en ese lugar miles de cosas habían pasado afuera, a decir verdad el tiempo no perdonaba a nadie y ese era el caso, tal parecía que en el cielo todo se quedaba estancado en un día, mientras que a las afueras pasaban miles de cosas como las que narraba Itachi.

Por otro lado Hinata recibía miles de preguntas de parte de su tío y por parte de su madre y, ella contestaba gustosa todas esas preguntas, que a decir verdad no la incomodaban para nada. En el cielo no había sol ni había luna, siempre había luz y por ese motivo nunca se sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado

๑ ๑

Habían pasado ya dos meses de la muerte de Hinata Hyuga.

Konohoa se veía más recuperada, ya que después de la Invasión de Pain la aldea había quedado desecha, pero los aldeanos habían puesto de su parte y ahora la aldea lucia totalmente renovada.

Naruto se encontraba entrenando junto a Sasuke, quién ya estaba de vuelta en la aldea, no sin antes el Uchiha tuvo que pasar por muchas pruebas para que fuera aceptado de nuevo.

Shikamaru y Temari empezaban a tener citas amorosas, y ya no lo ocultaban. El Nara, poco a poco se fue recuperando, después de la muerte de su padre pensó que ya todo estaba perdido, a decir verdad le afectó demasiado. Sin embargo, ahí estaba ahora, saliendo con ella, su novia.

Ahora, Neji entrenaba a Hanabi Hyuga, quién era heredera del Souke. Eran ya, pocas las veces que se mencionaba a Hinata. Su nombre comenzaba a pasar al olvido, poco a poco.

Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha eran reconocidos a nivel mundial como "Los Nuevos Legendarios Sannin".

Por otro lado, Ino había desarrollado nuevos ninjutsus médicos y se empezaba a rumorear que salía con Sai, pero esos tan solo eran chismes de la gente, ya que una vez los vieron besándose. Aunque a nadie le consta que sean verídicos esos hechos. Y ella también recompuso su vida y con ayuda de sus amigos superó poco a poco la muerte de Inochi Yamanaka.

Kakashi Hatake ahora cuidaba de Kurenai y de la pequeña hija de esta, quién casualmente se llamaba "Hinata".

Shino y Kiba eran los que más habían sentido la pérdida de Hinata, ahora en las misiones tenían que reclutar algún miembro de otro equipo, que por lo regular terminaba siendo Sai.

Aunque el hecho de que en la Mansión Hyuga todos se olvidaban de Hinata no era del todo cierto, Neji, en el fondo aún la recordaba y sin que nadie se diera cuenta visitaba la tumba de su prima….fuera de eso dentro de la Mansión el nombre sí estaba olvidado.

๑ ๑

Hinata e Itachi empezaban a llevarse mejor, por algún motivo ajeno a ellos parecía que ya se conocían desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Y, surgió un sentimiento mutuo que no se podían explicar. _Amor._

Cada segundo que pasaba, Itachi se sentía más identificado con el silencio y sonrojo de Hinata, era como si estuviesen destinados a estar juntos, como si la muerte los hubiese unido. Con el pasar de los días el amor iba creciendo.

-Hinata…-El Uchiha se acercó a ella, un poco más, mirando los labios rosados de la Hyuga

-Itachi yo….

En ese momento él estaba dispuesto a darle un beso, pero sucedió algo extraño, era como si una fuerza misteriosa los hubiese repelido y los alejó mutuamente. Hinata estaba asustada e Itachi no encontraba el motivo por el cual se separaron. Ante ellos apareció un Ángel, este si era un Ángel ya que tenía el pelo, ojos y vestuario blancos.

-¿Qué se suponía que hacían?- El ángel los miró con intriga

Se sonrojaron, ¿Qué en el cielo no podían estar en libertad? Itachi había visto numerosas veces como su madre besaba a su padre en ese lugar ¿Por qué ellos no podían hacerlo?

-Hmp, bien…mi nombre es Harumi, soy la guardiana del amor en este cielo- dijo con firmeza- y bien, creo han infringido una regla muy importante

Itachi y Hinata se miraban confundidos

-Hmp, a juzgar por sus caras no deben de entender nada bien…- Harumi sacó un libro, ante la confusión de los dos y empezó a leer- Regla numero 132, fracción C "ningún muerto puede besar a otro muerto sin que hayan tenido un recuerdo en vida"

Itachi y Hinata se miraron intrigados, a decir verdad únicamente se habían conocido en el cielo, jamás en persona es mas…nunca se habían visto en vida, pero ahora se querían como nunca imaginaron quererse

-Hmp…¡no pongan esa cara!, bien, el caso es que ustedes dos en vida no tuvieron nada que ver…es un caso extraño ya que ustedes dos han creado un sentimiento muy fuerte que, debieron haber formado en vida.

-¿en vida?- preguntaron los dos al unísono.

-Vaya, vaya, creo tendré que explicarles con más calma…. Ustedes dos en vida nunca tuvieron un contacto, es mas… ¡jamás se conocieron!, pero cada persona tiene su destino y por un motivo ajeno uno de ustedes dos rompió ese destino y eso hizo que su "futuro" se viera envuelto en esto…Hmp, para ser más precisos ustedes desde que nacieron en vida estuvieron destinados a estar juntos pero….-

Itachi interrumpió, la verdad ese asunto lo estaba intrigando y exaltando

-¿pero qué?-

Harumi parecía verdaderamente molesta, a pesar de ser un ángel estaba irritada.

-Bien, sin más interrupciones ¡por favor!, como les decía uno de los dos rompió con ese destino y ocasionó que su amor no se consumara en vida, a decir verdad…ustedes estaban destinado a tener una vida juntos en vida y no en la muerte…¿no es curioso que ustedes dos se lleven bien y se quieran de la nada? Y bueno…son jóvenes y…a cada pareja se le da un espíritu o un ángel que los cuida a los dos y yo estuve encargada de ustedes desde que nacieron pero, en fin, ustedes crearon su destino…por ejemplo tú- señalo a Hinata- siempre fuiste la sombra de tu hermana cuando bien pudiste sobresalir y eso ocasionó que te interesaras en Naruto Uzumaki, a quién viste como modelo a seguir y esa admiración se volvió amor. Y tú- señaló a Itachi- si hubieses pensando en ti, y hubieses pensado más alternativas se hubiese evitado la matanza del Clan Uchiha y eso, fue un factor importante que cambio tu vida si no hubieses hecho eso…tu y Hinata estuvieran vivos en este preciso momento.

Quedaron helados, nunca se imaginaron que estuvieran destinados a estar juntos

-Pero que se le va hacer, están muertos- agregó Harumi.

-¿Pero entonces porque no nos podemos amar en este mundo?- preguntó muy confundida Hinata

-Bueno, hasta que formulan una buena pregunta, bien ya sabiendo que están muertos y que nunca se vieron en vida por el destino que ustedes eligieron, esa es la condena.

De repente, apareció una nube de polvo, a Itachi le trajo nostalgia eso ya que por lo general una nube de polvo aparecía cuando alguien hacia una invocación.

Apareció entre ellos otro Ángel, tenía una bola de cristal y era mucho más alta que Harumi, a diferencia de ella tenía un vestido de colores y ojos color marrón, su nombre era Hikari Haru (Luz de Primavera).

Itachi y Hinata miraban sorprendidos, de repente al Uchiha se le ocurre usar su chakra pero se dio cuenta de que no podía, justamente hasta ese punto se dio cuenta de que no podía usarlo y era como si jamás hubiese sido un ninja.

-Hikari-sama- Harumi se arrodilló.

Hikari Haru miro a los dos jóvenes y vio a Harumi quien estaba apenada por su previo comportamiento

-Harumi, te he dicho que no trates así a las personas, puedes retirarte

-Pero…pero…-

-Ya te llamare después-

Un silencio se hizo presente Itachi y Hinata no entendían para nada que significaba todo aquel alboroto, ellos pensaron que el cielo era un lugar tranquilo que carecía de "jefes" o "mandatarios"

-Hola, mi nombre es Hikari Haru, soy la representante de mantener el orden en el cielo.-dijo amablemente- siento mucho el comportamiento de Harumi pero ella es un poco impulsiva para comunicar las cosas-

Estaban apenados, asustados, confundidos, miles de emociones les pasaban

-Bien, como ya les explico Harumi ustedes estaban destinados a estar juntos pero bueno, ya sabemos su situación ahora bien…como se darán cuenta en este lugar vienen a parar ninjas de todas las naciones y algunos que no fueron ninjas pero murieron como si lo fueran, los ninjas que no cumplieron con alguno de sus propósitos se fueron al lugar gobernado por mi hermana gemela Takako Yami (Halcón de las tinieblas) bueno, ustedes dos en vista de que se conocieron en el cielo y no en vida no podrán mostrar caricias físicas, es decir besos entre otras cosas. Pero…. En fin he recibido órdenes de Shinigami-sama las cuales dice que su muerte no era necesaria que incluso el admite que nunca debió haber ocurrido.

-Eso significa que….

-Eso significa que deben dejar este lugar, si es que quieren amarse pero….hay una condición, o más bien varias condiciones…..

-¿Cuáles Hikari Haru?

-Bien, el Dios Shinigami quiere de vuelta sus almas en vida, pero hay una serie de condiciones la primera es que deben despedirse de sus familiares en este mundo…ya cuando llegue en verdad su tiempo los volverán a ver.

Itachi paso saliva…era difícil tener que despedirse de nuevo de su madre y de su padre…muy difícil

-La otra condición es que…sus recuerdos de este lugar serán borrados e incluso olvidaran que se conocen

-¿Cómo?-preguntaron los dos

-Bueno, ustedes regresaran a una etapa de su vida, y todo lo que sucedió en este tiempo no pasará…ya lo entenderán después, el punto es que no recordaran nada de lo sucedido hasta el momento, retrocederán en el tiempo junto a las personas que probablemente murieron y arrastraron en su destino.

Itachi frunció el ceño

-Bueno, la única condición para que sigan vivos es que logren mantener ese amor que en la muerte se tienen…creo que aquí es diferente en vez de "hasta que la muerte los separé" será "hasta que la vida los separé".

-¿O sea que nos tenemos que volver a enamorar?-

-No precisamente, pero si así lo entiendes, eso debe ser….esa es la única manera con la que pueden regresar a la vida, es una segunda oportunidad…a decir verdad a nadie se le había dado esta oportunidad

-¿y porque no la dan a nosotros?

-Bueno…porque ustedes tienen un amor que va mas allá de lo que este mundo puede entender, este es el mundo de la Luz…un mundo diferente al mundo del amor y la indiferencia…ese es asunto del mundo de la vida.

-Pe…pero… ¿no recordaremos nada de lo vivido y hasta ahora?

-Hmp, bueno recordaran hasta donde regresen en el tiempo, lo demás desde luego no lo recordaran…es como si despertaran cuando tienen 3 años, desde luego recordaran días pasados pero desde luego que no sabrá que pasara cuando tengan 12 años… ¿me explico?-

-Hai…pero si por algún motivo no podemos encontrar nuestro destino… ¿Qué pasaría?-

-Bueno, es imposible que no logren estar juntos ya que están marcados por el hilo rojo, invisible este conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper, así que es imposible que no se encuentren….

Itachi estaba sorprendido, creyó que esa era una leyenda que no existía…

-Entonces ¿estamos unidos por tal hilo rojo invisible?

-Así es, así que dense prisa…es momento de que se vayan a vivir la vida

_-Madre, Padre No tengo nada en contra de ustedes y seguramente los echaré de menos- _pensó Itachi en un suspiro

Hinata miro con ojos de amor a Itachi mientras le decía

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien-

-Eso espero Hina-chan…

-No olvides que te amo…

-Ni tú olvides que eres lo más importante….

De repente, apareció una bola de cristal y había un gran agujero que conducía a un gran abismo…

* * *

_*Editado el 25/junio/2014*_

¡Konnichiwa! Gracias por leerme ;) verán, edité este capítulo y cuando leí dije "Oh por Dios, cuantas cosas nuevas pasaron en el manga durante el último año" Y fue entonces que agregué algunas por ahí, también corregí la ortografía de los verbos en tiempo pasado xDDD espero que les agrade el capítulo, en verdad, esperaré sus reviews y sus follows.

GRACIAS, :* ¡Sayonara!


End file.
